


Cause I Know This Flame Isn't Dying

by Roga



Category: American Idol RPF, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Holidays, Jewish Character, Judaism, Lag BaOmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roga/pseuds/Roga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is the consensus among the Jewish population in the greater Los Angeles area that Lag BaOmer bonfires have become superfluous in the time of Adam Lambert."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I Know This Flame Isn't Dying

**Author's Note:**

> (Because what's been missing in your life all these years has been pun-filled crossovery RPF Lag BaOmer fic.)
> 
> There is actually no excuse for this being an NCIS crossover other than me asking miarr QUICK! GIVE ME A JEWISH CHARACTER WHO ISN'T ADAM and her coming up blank and me _coming up blank as well??_ and eventually deciding FINE ZIVA WHATEVER. Pretend they have just finished a joint mission with NCIS LA and are chilling out in the West Coast until their flight back or whatever.

They pull up in front of a mansion. "Wait, this is it?" Tony asks when they get out of the car.

Ziva lifts an eyebrow at him. "Is there a problem?"

"I thought you were taking me to a Lamba Goner celebration thing," he says, following her down the path to the house.

"Lag BaOmer," she corrects him, "and I am."

"But there's supposed to be a bonfire. And s'mores. And baked potatoes. I looked this up."

"Did you?"

"Yes, Ziva, I'm a very culturally aware guy. I might not know how why you celebrate this holiday or how to pronounce it, but I know there's supposed to be a bonfire." By now they've reached the front door, where a number of people are standing around with drinks, and Tony can hear the music coming from inside and he glances at the name on the sign and— "Holy shit," he says, eyes wide. "Is this Adam Lambert's house?"

"That would be it," says a tiny man with tight silver pants and glitter on his face, who breaks into a smile and says, "Ziva, come here and give me a kiss."

Ziva smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "Brad. It's nice to see you again. This is Tony."

Brad looks Tony up and down and narrows his eyes, smirking. "Hello, Tony," he says, and elegantly bends down to kiss Tony's hand when he offers it for a handshake. Another guy next to them snorts.

"Hi," Tony returns wittily.

Brad grins at him, letting go, and says, "Brad, but you can call me Cheeks, and this little thing—" he points at the other guy with his thumb, "is your American Idol—"

"Kris Allen," Tony realizes. Kris raises his beer in response, smiling loosely. "So—not that I'm not happy to schmooze with the new generation of Hollywood starlets—and by the way, thanks for the preparation, _Ziva_—but seriously, isn't there supposed to be a bonfire? Somewhere? I promised McGeek I'd text photos, he hasn't seen a campfire since his last Boy Scout trip in 1996."

"Boy Scouts rock," Kris says, pumping his fist a mellowly.

"Yes they do," McGee says from behind, and Tony turns around with surprise, only to be tackled by Abby.

"Abby, you made it," Ziva says, pleased.

"Of course I made it! It's Adam Lambert, oh my god, how could I not?" Abby says, still hanging off of Tony's neck, and then adds to Kris, "you're a very nice boy too."

"Thank you," Kris says easily through half-slit eyes. Tony gives up on trying to decide whether Kris is very laid back or just drunk.

"Is the boss coming to this shindig too?" Tony asks. "Because I'd thought this was going to be a night _off_."

"It is," Ziva assures him.

"With a bonfire."

Ziva gets her patient explanation face on. "It is the consensus among the Jewish population in the greater Los Angeles area that Lag BaOmer bonfires have become superfluous in the time of Adam Lambert."

Tony blinks. "What does that even mean?"

A smile plays on Ziva's lips. "Studies have shown that Adam Lambert is more sparkly, more shiny, and more sizzling than an actual bonfire."

"_Really._"

"It's true!" Abby bounces. "Have you ever seen him, Tony? _Actual sparks_. It's static electricity from sequins and hair products and stuff."

McGee nods. "The man is scorching." He licks his finger and hisses when it touches his hips and that's just _wrong_, dear mother of god. Toby groans.

Brad sidles up to him. "They really aren't lying, honey," he sighs. "Adam brings the _bon_ from bonfire and the _camp_ from campfire, and fire, well, he's just flaming to begin with."

"He's so hot, out the box," Abby says dreamily.

Kris joins in with a serious, "By the time we're done, we're gonna need coolin'. And I'm not foolin'."

McGee's grinning, but still sounds completely sincere when he says, "He brings the heat when the word is out, giving you something to," he blushes, "shout about."

"He is so hot, Tony," Ziva says calmly, "that he will give you a fever."

Everyone waits, looking at Tony. Finally, Tony rolls his eyes. "And he burns, burns, burns?"

Even Brad cracks a grin. "Now you're seeing the light." He links Tony's arm that hasn't been claimed by Abby with his, and led by Ziva and followed by McGee, they enter the Lambert mansion, where Adam follows up on his promise, turns up the heat, and entertains.


End file.
